Youth Knows No Pain
by lulamae-golightly
Summary: High school AU. Alex Cabot is a cheerleader. Olivia Benson is studious and spends most of her time tiptoeing around her mother. What happens when they meet?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I decided to start a multichapter fic. It's high school AU, so if anyone seems OOC, I'm sorry and I'm trying my best to keep everyone in-character. I'm also aware Abbie was mostly in the original Law + Order and her and Alex never met****, but I thought it would be fun to stick her in as Alex's friend - it's AU. I hope you enjoy!**

**Law + Order doesn't belong to me.**

Alex Cabot took her hair out of her ponytail, stuffed her gym bag in her locker, and walked to her second period class. "Lexie!" she heard the voice of her friend Abbie behind her. She hated that nickname Lexie, but it's what everyone on the cheerleading squad called her - Lexie Cabot. Abbie was her self-proclaimed "best friend", and Alex guessed she was; they had known each other forever, and she had told most of her secrets to Abbie. So, in a way they were.

"Hi, Abbie," she had the same second period as her - psychology, and they were assigned to sit next to each other. She fished through her bag for her glasses case and donned them.

"Why do you wear those?" Abbie asked.

"Um, to see," the blonde chuckled. "I'm really nearsighted."

"Why don't you get contacts?" they entered the classroom and sat at their table. "You'd look a lot better with them."

Alex simply shrugged. The teacher projected a picture of a new seating assignment on the board and the class groaned. "Seating assignments," Abbie grumbled, "We're in high school, for gosh sakes." (Abbie was a strict conservative and _never_ swore or took the Lord's name in vain - and gasped when anyone else did.)

The blonde located her name on the chart and saw she was assigned to sit by Olivia Benson, who currently resided in the back corner with another quiet boy. She picked up her things and joined Olivia in their new seat in the back middle. "Hi," she said, smiling.

The brunette just nodded and smiled back, shyly. Abbie was still grumbling as she moved to her new seat next to a pimply boy named Dylan.

Olivia was very quiet, but Alex often caught her gaze across the room and saw her brow furrowed, deep in thought. She sometimes raised her hand and joined in class discussions - especially the one about emotional abuse that they had a few weeks ago. When she was talking about how it can affect someone just as much as physical abuse, her voice had cracked, and Alex had felt a surge of emotion for her.

The teacher began to drone on about the project that was due on Friday, and how she was giving them today to work on it. "Do not waste this period," she told them. "You could get a lot of work done."

Alex pulled out her notes - her report was on her computer at home. She, not having much to do, doodled in her notebook and let her mind wander. Olivia's voice snapped her back to reality. "Is there a game today?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Football game. Why?"

"You're wearing your cheerleading uniform."

"Yeah. It's what we do on game days. You ever come to games?"

Olivia shrugged. "Not really. I've just seen you and your friends around."

"They're...I mean...I dunno, they're not really my friends. They're just people do I stuff with. That doesn't make any sense, I guess, but..."

"No, I understand. What grade are you in?"

"Eleventh."

"Oh. I'm a senior. I've had only a few friends in high school, but," she shrugged. "It's better to have a few friends than just have...people like that. No offense."

Alex had to agree. "None taken. I just cheerlead because it's something I like to do, and it looks good on college applications."

"I bet you're great," Olivia said. Her smile was not the same shy smile she had given her a little while ago, it was very sweet and genuine and - _wow._ Olivia Benson had a beautiful smile. Alex didn't usually blush when people gave her compliments, no matter how much she appreciated it. But Olivia telling her that she was great with that lovely smile...she suddenly felt her cheeks burn.

They talked the rest of the period, and both found that the bell was ringing too soon. "It was nice talking to you, Alex," Olivia said. "Good luck tonight."

"Oh, thank you! You should come if you can. Bye!"

The whole day, Olivia couldn't stop thinking of Alex. Of her long, blonde hair that fell on her shoulders just so...perfectly. And her eyes, which were a lovely shade of blue. Not to mention those eyeglasses..damn. She didn't realize glasses could be so sexy. She felt bad for it, but as she had walked away, Olivia had watched Alex's skirt swaying. _Fuck, _she thought. _I have a crush on Alex._

Alex was not the first girl Olivia had had a crush on, so it wasn't that that alarmed her. She just didn't expect to have such strong feelings for the girl she sat next to in psychology.

That night, she slipped on a coat and scarf and walked past her mom, who was sleeping on the couch. She got in her car and drove to the high school. She bought herself a ticket for the football game and a cup of hot chocolate and a pretzel. She felt kind of weird going to a game alone; she used to go to the occasional school event with her friend Casey, but she graduated last year. Most of her friends had.

Alex touched up her mascara in the locker room. She had to go out onto the field in five minutes. "Hey, Lexie," a girl named Victoria approached her. Alex simply mumbled her greeting. "You've been so quiet. During practice you barely talked at all. What's on your mind?"

_How do you say, I can't stop thinking of the hot girl who sits next to me in pysch?_ She thought. "Nothing really. I have a lot of homework."

"That's it?" Victoria asked.

_No, what's _it _is that I can't stop thinking of Olivia Benson's smile and her lips and her brown eyes. _"Pretty much."

"Hey, who do you sit next to in psych now?" Abbie asked, tying her hair up.

"Olivia."

"Benson?" asked a girl named Daphne. Alex nodded. "Isn't she weird?"

"No. She's nice. Just quiet. I like her." the blonde girl said, her cheeks burning again. She quickly tied her hair up in a bow and swiped pink lipstick on her lips. "I have to get out there."

"Is she okay?" she heard a girl ask behind her.

"I don't know. Alex can be weird sometimes," she heard Abbie reply. Alex rolled her eyes and walked out onto the field. She saw a few of her friends in the stands and waved, and in the middle of the stands she saw Olivia Benson. She noticed her, too, and smiled. God, that smile.

The game soon began, and Olivia, not terribly fond of sports, watched with disinterest for the most part. Whenever her gaze drifted to the cheerleaders, Alex's eyes were always on her, but as soon as they made eye contact, Alex would look away, seeming embarrassed. Olivia briefly wondered if she liked her just as much as she...no. _A cheerleader? Get it together, Olivia, you know it's not going to happen, _she thought to herself.

At halftime, she watched the cheerleaders do their dance routine and when the game was over - they won, everyone celebrated. Olivia joined the sea of people on the field, locating Alex. "Hi," she said.

"Hi. I'm so happy you came," the younger girl now had rosy cheeks. It was November and the weather was cold, especially this late at night. "I feel like my fingers are gonna fall off, I'm so cold. So, did you have a good time?"

"I did. You guys did a great job," Olivia said.

"Thank you," just as Olivia was about to ask if she wanted a ride home, a boy, one of the players, approached them.

"Hey, Alexandra," he said.

"Hi, Jeremy..." she replied, not making eye contact with him.

"Are you coming to the afterparty?" she just shook her head. "C'mon, Lexie, you have to. Everyone else is going." a shrug. "Jesus Christ, what's up your ass? We can ditch the afterparty and go out somewhere..." another shake of the head. Olivia protectively wrapped her arms around the cheerleader. "What, do you have a date or something?"

Alex, in a sudden burst of confidence, looked and Olivia and said, "Yes, I do."

The older girl was taken aback for a moment, then masked her surprise and nodded. "She does."

"Well, who? Oh, God, don't tell me..." before he could finish his sentence, Alex kissed Olivia, who willingly reciprocated. The boy wretched. "Ew, dykes. I'm gonna be sick." he strided off as they broke their kiss.

"God, what an ass," Alex said.

"Alex, I, ah...?" the brunette stammered.

"I, um...I'm really sorry Olivia."

"No, don't be sorry...I was just a little surprised."

"I shouldn't have done that, though."

"No, really." Olivia took her cold hands in hers. "I mean, that wasn't so bad. And if that's what we needed to do to get that dude to back off, I didn't really mind." her cheeks were now rosy, too, and her hair was blowing in the wind. Alex wanted to kiss her again, and she realized how easily she could, but she didn't, she held back.

"Still..."

"There's no 'still'. Everything's fine." _Now can we do that again? A lot more? _Olivia thought, and almost said out loud. She smiled at her. "Pretty clever, actually."

"Thanks, Olivia. It was nice seeing you." she gave her tight embrace, for thanks, and they both wished it lasted longer. But Alex had to return to her world of cheerleaders and Olivia had to get home and pray her mom wouldn't be awake, and if she was awake, that she would be too drunk to do much.

"Bye, 'Lex."

Lex. She repeated the name in her head as she walked back into the locker room, feeling slightly giddy. When she got into the room full of girls, however, she was met with awkward silence. "Lexie," Abbie asked. "Why did we see you kissing Olivia Benson?"

_Shit, _Alex thought.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**-Lulamae**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the follows this story is getting already! Please review :)**

**SVU doesn't belong to me.**

"This guy was bugging me and wouldn't leave me alone," Alex tried to brush it off, changing into her street clothes.

"But...I mean, that's kinda weird, she's a girl." Victoria said, avoiding eye contact. "You're not..._gay, _right?"

"Would it matter if I was?" she shrugged on a jacket and donned her glasses.

"I dunno, it's just kinda...weird."

"Well, I'm sorry that it's _weird_ to you." Alex replied, having nothing else to say.

"So you are?" Abbie nearly screeched.

"I kissed Olivia to get a guy to leave me alone. I don't think that says anything about me." she stepped into her street shoes. "I'm leaving."

"You're not going to the party?"

"Nah. I'm tired. Have fun." she got out of there quickly and drove home, thinking. Was she gay? Maybe. She hadn't really thought of it. She did like girls. She had kissed a few, even, but she was so young then and it happened during giggly sleepovers where they wanted to "practice". She had liked it, though. She had boyfriends, few and far between. She was never fully interested though, and she found most relationships boring. Whenever she imagined a relationship with Olivia Benson, though, her heart started racing.

When she got home, she greeted her parents and little brother and told them how the game went. Her dad told her how proud he was of her for staying away from the party. She'd been to a few in the past, when she was younger, and became uncomfortable. She hated being around drunk people and thought beer smelled like pee. She didn't like the gropey boys that she would sometimes make out with because it sounded fun, she guessed, but she always left confused. It always made her wonder why she didn't like it. She still wondered, but now she was starting to realize why.

Olivia's mother was awake when she got home. "Where've you been?" she slurred.

"Football game," the girl mumbled.

"Don't fucking mumble. Where've you been?"

"I went to a football game."

"Did you finish your homework."

"Yes." Olivia lied.

Her mother smiled, nearly wickedly. "No you didn't. And now your'e grounded. Go to bed, and if you're gonna sneak in, learn to do it quietly for fuck's sake."

_Well, she's been worse,_ Olivia thought as she walked away from her mother. Odds are, she would forget about her grounding in the morning and would say, "I don't give a shit about you. No one does. Go do whatever. Leave me."

So many kids wanted their parents to tell them they could do whatever they wanted. Olivia just wanted her mother to protect her. To wrap her arms around her and kiss her and say, "I love you". She wiped angry tears out of her eyes. "Grow the fuck up," her mother's words echoed in her head.

As she crawled into bed, she thought of Alex. She thought of her pink lips and her beautiful rosy cheeks that she just wanted to plant a kiss on. She thought of the kiss they _had_ shared; it had been nice. It started out as a shock, Alex's firm lips on hers, but she went along with it and the kiss softened and their lips started to move against each other and...Alex had pulled away, all too soon. She just wanted to take her face in her hands and kiss her again and again.

_Calm down, Olivia, _she told herself. _You've known her only for a little while._

Monday morning, they saw each other again. "Hi," Olivia greeted her. "How are you?" Alex had truthfully woken up a little grumpy, but seeing Olivia and her smile made that mostly melt away.

"I'm pretty good. How are you?"

"I'm tired. I didn't get a lot of sleep."

Alex frowned. "Why?"

"Um, my mom, she...she was just...upset, I guess," her voice became quiet.

"Olivia, is something wrong?"

The older girl shook her head. "No. No, no." she placed her forehead in her hands. "I'm fine." Alex cautiously placed a hand on her back and rubbed, gently.

"Olivia, tell me what's wrong."

"You barely know me, why does it matter?" she asked.

"I don't like seeing you upset, I guess." Alex said.

"I'm not upset," Olivia argued.

The blonde smiled sadly. "You're not a good liar."

"It's a really long story. My mom just gets upset sometimes and she drinks too much."

"What about your dad?" Alex asked softly.

Olivia shook her head. "He...that's a different story. I don't wanna talk about this now, Alex, I have to get through the rest of the school day."

"Okay. I just want you to know I care about you." Alex said, and left it at that.

Olivia wanted to cry, because that was probably the first time anyone had told her that.

"I know I don't know you very well. But I want to." Alex added finally.

"Thanks, Alex," she replied with a watery smile. Alex felt a sudden need to wrap her arms around her in an embrace, but she knew she couldn't. The teacher told them to get to work and threatened to move them if they couldn't.

Soon after, the bell rang. Olivia and Alex strolled down the hall, not really saying anything but just happy to be with each other. "I'll see you, 'Lex. Thanks again," Olivia smiled and ducked into her next class. Alex had to keep a girlish, happy sigh to herself. She thought she was starting to feel those "butterflies" everyone talked about. God.

"Lexie!" she heard the voice of Abbie behind her and almost groaned aloud. "Why didn't you wait for me?"

"Sorry, didn't think of it."

"So you and Olivia are all best friends now?" she asked.

"No. We just enjoy talking."

"You're not dating, are you?" Abbie looked uncomfortable.

"I told you, _no._" the blonde said. "Why do you think that?"

"Well, you did kiss her that one time..." Abbie avoided eye contact as the bell for class to begin rang.

"I'm late," Alex mumbled and rushed to class.

At lunch, Alex glanced over at her usual table, dreading sitting with them. She saw, a few tables down, Olivia, and instantly walked to her table instead. "Hi. Can I sit?"

The older girl looked up, pleasantly surprised. "Sure. But don't you have your..."

Alex shook her head. "I don't care." She knew they would ask her about it at practice today. She still didn't care. She just loved being around Olivia and talking to her, listening to her soft voice. "Do you always sit alone?"

Olivia shook her head. "All my friends have other lunches. I promise I'm not a loner," she laughed, "My friend Elliot and I are usually always together, but this year our schedules made that hard. We're going to college together, though. I'll always be stuck with him."

"Is he...your boyfriend?"  
Olivia laughed again, and Alex felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter faster. "Nah. First of all, I don't swing that way. Second of all, he's like...a brother. We both know it'd never happen. I love him, but not like that."

"You don't...swing that way?"

"I'm gay." she said bluntly.

"Oh!" is all Alex could reply with.

"Do you...have a problem with that?"

The blonde played nervously with her food. "Not at all...I mean, I can't blame you...girls are pretty great after all."

Olivia's smile was confident and just a teeny bit cocky and _fuck that's a sexy smile,_ Alex thought. "I'd have to agree."

Alex saw a friend of hers at her usual table, looking at her with confusion. She smiled, as if to say, _Hi. Can I help you right now?_ Her friend just continued the conversation with her tablemates. She had a strange suspicion that they were talking about her.

"Sorry...would you rather go back to them?" Olivia asked.

"No, Olivia," Alex said. "Not at all."

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**-Lulamae**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks again for all the follows and favorites! I'm glad this story is being received well!**

**SVU doesn't belong to me.**

"Soon we won't be able to do this, Liv," Elliot said, lying a blanket down on the tailgate of his pickup truck. Him and Olivia, ever since they were fourteen, liked to sit and look at the stars and listen to the noise of everything around them every Friday. Elliot lived in the suburbs, not the city like Olivia, so the night was clear and silent. Sometimes they didn't speak and just let themselves think over everything. Sometimes they drank, when they had their rebellious stage, but they didn't do that much anymore. Now, they were content to catch up with everything and spend time with each other.

"Yeah, what'll Kathy think?"

"She likes you. She's not worried at all." he smiled, thinking of his fiancee.

"She does know that I like girls, right?"

"Yeah. That's pretty much the only reason why she doesn't worry." he grinned.

"Wedding's still on for this summer, right?"

His dreamy smile grew. "Of course. July 14th. And then..."

"We're off to college, right?" Olivia opened a bottle of coke and took a sip.

"I wanted to talk about that, Liv," he said. "I...don't think I'm going to college with you."

"What?" she asked. "I thought you were coming to the Law Enforcement Academy with me...I thought you applied."

He grimaced. "I hated lying to you, Olivia, but I did. I'm going into the military. I've signed up for bootcamp and I'm leaving in August."

"El...why?"

"I've been thinking a lot and it's just what I want - what I _need _to do. It'd make my family really happy. I know that we had this planned out forever. I know." he sighed, paused, then continued, "But there's no going back now. That's all I really have."

Olivia was silent for a while. "I know, El, that you'll be great wherever you go. I just hope you stay in touch when you're out there - and please, for the love of God, stay safe."

"I will, Liv. I'll come back, and we'll both be grown up and you'll have a beautiful wife and I'll have Kathy, and everything'll be okay. I know it."

The brunette smiled at her nearly lifelong friend. "You always know what to say." She hugged her knees to her chest, feeling cold.

"Oh, by the way. Who's this blonde I've seen you walking around with all week? She looks like one of the cheerleaders." he questioned.

"Oh," Olivia chuckled, preparing for a story. "Yeah, she's a cheerleader."

"Do not tell me, that _you_, Olivia Benson, are dating a cheerleader. Why didn't you teach me your ways?"

She playfully smacked his arm. "Hey! You're engaged! No cheerleader girlfriends for you! And anyway, she's not my girlfriend. We're just friends."

"And are you happy with that?" When Olivia's lips tightened, he could tell. "You're not. You like her."

"Oh, yeah." she sighed, "Unfortunately. But we're becoming good friends."

"You wanna be more than that, though, I can tell. Wow, I never thought you'd get into a cheerleader. What's her name?"

"Alex. Alex Cabot."

"You sounded so dreamy. Oh, _Alex,_" he mocked in a high-pitched voice.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, El. I didn't make fun of you when you were head-over-heels for Kathy."

"Hey, it's what friends do. But, really, Liv, I'm happy you've got a potential girlfriend. Wait, is she straight?"

Olivia thought about that and realized she hadn't before. "I don't know. She knows I'm gay. I mean, I'd assume she's straight."

"You don't know until you ask..."

She nearly snorted with laughter at that. "Yeah, that wouldn't be awkward at all. 'Hey, by the way, are you gay or not? I need to know so I can feel worse about my unrequited crush'."

"Maybe you can convert her." Elliot joked.

Olivia, also jokingly, raised her eyebrows. "Challenge accepted."

They both laughed. "I love you, Liv." he said.

"Love you, too, El," she put her head on his shoulder. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too. But we'll be okay."

"Yeah. Yeah we will."

* * *

Olivia, sometimes with Elliot, often went to the orchestra room after school to study - it was a comfortable room and she knew the director, and anything was better then returning to her home. She liked to listen to kids practice as she worked on her homework, the chatter and passing of them, it was all...soothing. She liked being around noise and bustle. Her home was usually silent, scarily so.

There was one student in the orchestra room - Alex Cabot. She was playing a cello, a sweet, yet somehow melancholy song. She was just finishing when she saw Olivia doing her homework. "That was a lovely song," Ms. Brisson, the young orchestra director encouraged, emerging from her office. "What's it called?"

"Butterfly Waltz. It sounds better with a piano...it's supposed to be a duet," she said, shy from the praise.

"It sounded perfect all on its own. Oh, hi, Olivia, I didn't see that you were here. Alex, do you know Olivia? She comes in here to study sometimes. Where's your boyfriend today, Olivia? Elliot, I think his name is?"

Olivia almost rolled her eyes. "I've told you, Ms. Brisson, he's just my friend. And he has other stuff to do."

"Oh, I'm sorry," the woman laughed "You two are just too cute."

"Thanks," the brunette replied, half-heartedly. The teacher's phone rang and she dashed to catch it.

"Sorry. She's overbearing," Alex laughed shyly. "But she's taught me for the past three years, so I love her."

"I didn't know you played the cello."

She nodded. "I do. I know I cheerlead and stuff, but I prefer this, honestly. It's a good thing my parents don't mind."

"Why are your parents like that? So obsessed with...perfection."

"My family is...high class? I grew up around a lot of lawyers and dinner parties and being a lady. So they want me to be how they raised me." she shrugged.

"Doesn't it drive you crazy?"

"Nope. I'm used to it," Alex replied. "I mean, I've been thinking about it and I'd really like to be a lawyer. All the lawyers in my family tree are _men._ I think it'd be kinda cool to be...in charge like that. Every woman in my family was just a wife, or a housekeeper, and that's fine and good. But not for me, I guess."

Alex wanting to be in charge was simultaneously sexy and surprising. "I can see you being a lawyer. I bet you'd make a great one."

"Thanks. I haven't told my parents it yet, but hopefully they think the same." She brought her bow to the strings. "Want me to play you something?"

"Sure." Olivia smiled. Alex paused for a moment, thinking of what to play, then began. A short, famous, French piece called "La Vie En Rose" filled the orchestra room. Olivia watched as the bow gracefully glided over the strings and Alex's hair fell upon her shoulders as she moved, as if the music was in her, running through her. And it was beautiful.

Olivia wondered if she was in love.

"That's beautiful," she couldn't help sighing.

Alex gave her another shy smile. She wasn't used to having just one person watching her, since she performed in a large orchestra. It was intimidating, especially when the person watching her was the girl she had a crush on. "Thanks."

Olivia realized the time had passed quickly, and she had to go home and see what mood her mom would be in today. "I'll see you in second period." she said. "Hopefully I can hear you play sometime later, too."

"I hope so. Bye, Olivia."

* * *

When Olivia got home, her mom was crying. "Olivia, come here," she surrendered to her mother and sat next to her on the couch. She could smell the alcohol, but her drunken sobbing mother was better than her cynical, rude, emotionally abusive mother. "Olivia, my daughter," she sobbed.

"What is it mom?"

"I'm just so tired. I don't know if I can do this anymore,"

"It's okay, mom, maybe you just need to lie down." she said. "I think you're just tired."

"No. I hurt you."

"Mom, it's okay...I understand, it's hard," Olivia awkwardly wrapped her arms around her mother. "I know."

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Olivia, I'm sorry." she wiped her tears. "My poor girl. You weren't even supposed to come into this world."

Olivia tensed up. She hated even the slightest mention of her father. It made her nauseous. It made her want to scream and cry at the same time. "I know, mom, I know," she repeated, through gritted teeth. "Just rest." she rose from the couch and placed a dry kiss on her mother's teary cheek.

She walked to her room and had to fight the urge to sink down to the floor and cry. She hated when her mother yelled at her and called her names, and she hated it when her mother was weepy and drunk and apologetic for her daughter's existence. She hated it. She hated it. She was crying, and she hated it.

* * *

Alex put her cello in the trunk of her car after her last period of the day, which was orchestra. She saw Olivia across the parking lot, getting ready to walk home. "Hi," she called. The brunette turned around and smiled weakly.

"Hi."

"I didn't see you around today."

Olivia approached her. "I slept in," she admitted, "Until after lunch, so I came to the last half of school."

"Are you okay? You look sad."

"Just...worried about a lot of stuff."

"Well...do you wanna hang out? My parents are out of town for the weekend. Maybe it'll take your mind off stuff."

"I'd love to, Alex," Olivia said. Alex opened her car door for her and she laughed. "Such a gentlewoman."

The blonde grinned. "You bet."

"So your parents are out of the house? What about your little brother?"

"He's a momma's boy. He goes literally everywhere they go. He's twelve so he'll grow out of it, but he got to go to San Fran on business with them while I had to stay home." she turned into the suburbs. "It doesn't really bother me. How's your family?"

"Nonexistent."

"Oh," is all Alex could reply with.

"Yeah. It's complicated and depressing." Olivia shook her head.

"Is your mom okay?"

"No. But," she tightened her lips. "She never is."

As they pulled up to Alex's house, Olivia made a low whistle. "Damn, Cabot. It's big."

Alex chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so."

"I live in the city, I guess I'm not used to..."

"Yuppies?" she asked as they walked into the house and threw their things. Olivia had to laugh.

"You're not a yuppie." she said. "At least I don't think so."

"Thank God," she smiled again. She had the nicest pink lipstick on today...

Olivia tried to get herself to calm down, but God, she wanted to kiss her again. "Make yourself at home. I'll make us some food. Do you like spaghetti?"

"I'd love spaghetti. Want me to help you? I like to cook," Olivia lied. In reality she was a mediocre chef at best, and hardly ever cooked since her freshman year foods class, but she would have said anything to be in close proximity to Alex Cabot over the heat of boiling water.

"Sure," Alex said. They got to work making spaghetti and buttering french bread for their dinner, a comfortable silence settling between them.

* * *

"We did well, didn't we?" Alex said.

"Yeah. Pretty fancy," Olivia replied.

"Now we just need to light some candles and put on some mood music and we have a date, huh?" she smiled.

_Oh, don't joke like that,_ the brunette thought. "Yeah, a date," she replied, not making eye contact. She quickly changed the subject. "How's school going for you?"

"I'm doing okay. I'm ready for Thanksgiving break. I'm ready for football season to be over." she replied. "How about you? Ready for Thanksgiving break?"

She just shook her head. Even if it was just four days, with her mother, it felt more than that. "Olivia, I hope this doesn't sound rude, but I wish you'd be a little more...open, with me. You seem reluctant."

"It's hard. I could talk about it more, but it's hard. I've never talked to anyone about it much, except Elliot." she replied.

"Does your mom hurt you?"

"Not...physically. Emotionally and verbally, I guess, yeah."

"And she drinks a lot?"

"Yeah," her voice cracked, and she ate quickly, trying to avoid conversation.

"Are you okay, Olivia?"

She swallowed the thick lump in her throat and shook her head. "No. No I'm not."

Alex pushed everything aside and went over to Olivia, giving her a hug. "Do you want to go home tonight, Liv?"

"No," she admitted.

"Call your mom and ask if you can spend the night. I just want you to feel safe, for one night." she said.

"Okay," she replied. The idea of having a sleepover with Alex was a little nerve-wracking, but her mom could be especially vicious on Friday nights. They finished their dinner and washed the dishes. Olivia called her mom - who was, as she expected, raving drunk. She told her she didn't care what she did and hung up before she could say goodbye.

"I don't have anything to sleep in," she told Alex, a little embarrassed.

"I do. C'mon," she brought Olivia into her bedroom. It had a big bed with a very warm looking, fluffy duvet, a TV, a big closet, some pictures on the walls, and cello sheet music strewn all over her desk.

"Alexandra?" Olivia asked, examining a Bible on her desk that had her name engraved in it.

"That's my name. My mom calls me that, but no one else." she explained. "I don't read that thing much, except when we go to Mass on Christmas and Easter."

"I'm not a big fan of it either," Olivia replied. Alex presented her with an oversized shirt and sweatpants.

"Is this okay?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you." she slipped into Alex's bathroom to change. When she returned, Alex was in a matching, silk pajama set. She chuckled a little. "Cute."

Alex blushed. "Thanks. I'll make some popcorn, if you want? Then we can watch a movie and you can sleep if you want."

"Sounds good, thanks Alex."

* * *

Halfway through the bowl of popcorn they were sharing and the movie they were watching, Olivia's eyes began to droop. Alex lowered the volume on the TV and saw that her friend had tucked herself in and her breathing was becoming steady. Alex figured that she must've been very tired - and after knowing what was going on in her home, she couldn't blame her. She felt bad knowing she had to go home to that the next day, knowing that she would be hurt. She crawled under the covers with her and closed her eyes. Olivia's body was pressed against her. Alex huddled in closer. She didn't know if this was inappropriate or if she should be cuddling up to Olivia Benson or pulling away. All she could think of was her warmth and how _good_ it felt to be close to her.

**A/N: Please review :) Thanks for reading!**

**-Lulamae**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope everyone's enjoying the story.**

**SVU doesn't belong to me.**

Alex woke up before Olivia the next morning. The brunette had slung an arm around Alex's waist and she was snoring a little. Alex, subconsciously, sighed contentedly and snuggled deeper into her arms.

Olivia slowly awoke, finding Alex pressed close to her. She pulled back a little, scared of how she would react when she awoke. "Hmm?" Alex moaned, turning around. "Something wrong?"

"No, I just...um...good morning," Olivia stammered. The blonde was too sleepy to register much. _She's gorgeous in the morning..._she thought. Well, she thought she was gorgeous all the time, but the way her hair was falling and her adorable sleepy smile just made her extra cute to Olivia.

"Good morning," she rested her head on her arms. "Sleep well?"

"Better than I have in a long time," she replied, and she was completely honest. She slept restlessly most nights, falling asleep quickly but waking up every couple of hours. She had slept deeply all throughout the night, and it felt great.

"That's good. Want breakfast?"

"Hmm...not right now. I think I just wanna lie here for a little while."

After a little consideration, Alex decided that was a good idea. "I think I do, too." she replied. They laid there and talked about everything and nothing. They told childhood stories, told each other about their favorite things and things they had never told anyone else. Alex told her how she wanted to live in a smaller town and have a nice little house and dogs, which made Olivia smile. She told her that her first kiss was under a tree in fifth grade and the recess supervisor had gotten her trouble for it. They laughed and stayed closely pressed against each other.

Eventually Olivia sat up and stretched. "I'm going to get dressed, and I should probably go home soon. I wish I could stay longer."

"I wish you could, too. I'll give you a ride home."

"Oh, you've already done so much for me. I can take a bus."

"No, really. I wanna take you home."

Deciding she didn't want to argue with Alex, she agreed to her offer and got dressed to go home.

"Thank you for everything, Alex," Olivia said once she was in front of her apartment complex.

"Anytime," she replied. "I'll see you on Monday."

"See you," Olivia said, and in a moment of confidence, leaned forward and kissed Alex's cheek, then slipped out of the car and disappeared into the apartment building. Alex sighed, leaning back in her chair, still in a bit of a daze. She had not only practically cuddled with Olivia as she slept, she had gotten a kiss from her. What were they, a couple? She started her car and drove off. _I wish we were a couple,_ she thought to herself. It was something she had been thinking of a lot lately - of stealing kisses in between classes and holding hands. She was so beautiful, inside and out and God, Alex just wanted to be hers.

* * *

The next week was the week before Thanksgiving break. Olivia sat in the courtyard with Elliot after school, trying to work on pre-calc homework but finding herself too distracted. "Anything exciting happen over the weekend, El?" she asked, trying to take her mind off Alex.

"Not really. Kathy and I hung out," he replied. "What about you?"

"I had a sleepover with Alex." she said, nonchalantly.

She could see his eyes widen out of her peripheral vision. "Oh really? What went down at this sleepover?"

"We watched a movie and _slept._ Just slept, El."

"You sure?"

"Yes, for God's sake." she rolled her eyes.

"So...is she?"

"I still don't know. She's probably straight." she shrugged. "Whatever."

Elliot gave her a look. "It doesn't seem very 'whatever' to you."

"I dunno, I just...I guess I wish I didn't like her so much."

He placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Liv. But you still don't know. I bet you she's definitely in love with you." he reassured. Even though she didn't believe him, she thanked him anyway.

As if on cue, Alex appeared. "Hi," she said. "Cheerleading practice was cut short today." she was wearing a cutoff tanktop, sweat glistening on her skin. Olivia could see a lacy pink bra peeking out and she felt warmth on her cheeks and ears.

"Hi, Alex. This is Elliot, I don't think you've met him."

"Hi, Elliot." she sat next to Olivia. "How're you doing?" she asked her.

"I'm alright, I really am." she replied truthfully. Her mom had been too tired to be too angry lately. "What about you?"

"Well, I'm glad you're good." she said, smiling softly. "I'm pretty good myself. Kinda stressed."

The brunette frowned slightly. "What's got you stressed, Lex?" she cautiously rested a hand on her knee, and Alex leaned in a little.

"Everything."

"I'm sorry," Olivia said sympathetically.

"Wait til you're a senior in high school. It just gets ten times worse." Elliot joked, but Alex groaned.

"Hey," Olivia scolded him. "Well, we have a short break coming up, maybe that'll calm you down."

"Maybe. Did you do something with your hair?" Alex reached out and touched a strand, letting her touch linger for a second.

"Just curled it a little," she replied, hoping her breathlessness wasn't evident. "Why?"

"It's really pretty." she stood up. "I have to go. See you tomorrow, Olivia. Nice meeting you, Elliot." she placed a friendly kiss on Olivia's cheek and gave one final wave and smile. Olivia watched her leave in her yoga pants and tank top.

"Liv? I'm here...earth to Liv."

"Sorry," she shook her head. "Anyway, where were we?"

"Straight my ass, Liv." he said. "That whole time she was getting lost in your eyes like they were the most beautiful thing. And she was touching your hair and then she _kissed_ you. I'd say there's some attraction there. Hell, there's a lot of attraction there. It's like I wasn't even here."

"I-I...I dunno, I guess."

"I can see this better than you can, Liv, which doesn't happen very often. I'd say go for it."

"I'll let you know when I'm brave enough, El," she replied.

* * *

"I have an idea," Alex said Tuesday morning in psych. They had Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday off for Thanksgiving. "What are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

"I'm not sure. My friend Casey's back from college, but she's spending Thanksgiving with her family, so we're gonna hang out another day. Why?"

"I'm guessing you don't really get together with your family for Thanksgiving dinner."

"You've guessed correctly," Olivia replied.

"So get together with mine. We can hang out, if you want, and...I don't know, I just don't want you to be alone."

"Are you sure I won't be...out of place?" she asked, feeling a bit insecure.

"Nah. My brother brings his friends all the time. Besides, I really don't feel like listening to a lot of boring old relatives talk about how I'm gonna become such a fine wife if I just change a little and that I better treat my husband right and not be so headstrong," Alex explained. "At least consider it?"

"I don't need to consider it." Olivia decided. At Alex's look of confusion, she said, "Of course I will. I'd love to."

Alex grinned.

* * *

Olivia dressed nice that Thursday afternoon, wrote a note for her mother - who was out with friends - that she was at a friend's house for a sleepover, and drove to Alex's. She was greeted by a very classy looking older woman. "You must be Alexandra's friend," she said, and Olivia had to remember for a moment that people actually called Alex "Alexandra". "Come right in." her mother instructed.

"Hi, Liv!" she heard a voice call from the kitchen. The nickname 'Liv' made her smile. Only Elliot called her that - only her closest friend. It seemed appropriate that Alex did too.

"Hi," she entered the living room to see many children and old people, Alex sitting on the couch with a book.

"Everyone, this is my friend Olivia Benson. She...uh, doesn't really have anyone to share Thanksgiving with. And, well, she's one of my best friends, so...why not." she explained, trying not to embarrass anyone or make anyone feel awkward. Olivia just smiled politely.

"Are you one of the cheerleaders?" an old woman, who Olivia assumed was a grandma, asked.

She shook her head. "No. We just have a few classes in common."

"What career are you looking to pursue?" a man who was probably a grandpa asked.

"Uh, law enforcement. I want to be a police officer." she replied.

The old woman looked at her strangely. "That's a man's job."

"No it's not," Olivia replied simply. "There are many female police officers."

"Doesn't make it right," the man rasped. "Society today is so screwed up that we've forgotten that women are supposed to keep the house and the men go out to work. That's the way it was, and that's the way it should be."

"Um, well, I applaud you for sharing your opinion. I'm gonna grab some...cider," she said, escaping to the kitchen, where Alex was making salad. "Need help?"

"Nah. What, my grandparents wear you out already?"

"'That's a man's job'," Olivia repeated the grandfather's words. Alex laughed.

"Oh. Don't listen to them, Liv," Alex brushed it away. _Liv,_ the fluttering in Olivia's stomach began. "They're old and tired and contrary. And you're brave and fantastic."

"I didn't. And thanks," she hoped her smile wasn't too broad and that she wasn't showing how happy Alex's words had made her. "I mean, anything's better than being home alone. Me and mom leave each other alone on holidays."

Alex frowned. "Liv..." She placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I promise, Lex, it's okay." she took the hand and squeezed it. Their hands stayed intertwined for awhile, finding the feeling of their hands in each other's comforting. "I'm glad I came today."

"I'm glad you came, too."

* * *

After dinner, Olivia thanked the family for everything and quickly slipped out. Alex ran after her. "Liv! Wait! Why don't you stay longer?"

"I...I don't know. It's your family, Alex, I don't want you to feel like you have to bring me into your family just because..." her voice trailed off.

"Because what, Liv?"

"Because you feel sorry for me. I don't want you to feel sorry for me, Alex." she crossed her arms.

"I don't feel sorry for you." Alex lied. "Well...I mean, I hurt. It hurts me to see you be put through this and it hurts me that you feel like you don't need help from anyone else. I just...I want to be your friend, if not...closer..." she mumbled.

"You are my friend," Olivia said, stepping closer. "'Closer'?" she repeated. "Do you like me?"

Alex pulled Olivia closer and kissed her, quite like the night on the field almost a month ago. This time, there was no hesitance from Olivia; she kissed back willingly. The blonde pulled back. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes. But I have another."

"Which is?"

"Can we do that again?"

"Of course," Alex smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

**A/N: Please review!**

**-Lulamae**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for all the reads/follows. :) Sorry, this chapter is mostly fluff.**

**SVU doesn't belong to me.**

They did just as Olivia requested, running behind the house so no one would see. They kissed, their bodies pressed against each other's tightly. "You're beautiful," Olivia sighed. "You're so beautiful, Alex. I've wanted you since I saw you."

Alex pulled away. "Really?"

"Yes. I knew you were beautiful, but you were a cheerleader, so I thought you wouldn't even care about me. But you were different, and you listened to me, and you cared about me. You are so smart and strong and beautiful." she kissed the blonde's forehead lovingly.

She smiled, kissing Olivia's cheek. "As soon as I saw you and your beautiful smile I knew I wanted you. I just want to be everything for you."

"You are. You are, Alex." she kissed her lips again. The blonde's hands threaded through her hair. Olivia's tongue traced the outline of her lips and a chill ran up her spine. She opened her mouth to grant her tongue entrance and moaned a little once her tongue began prodding and exploring. God, Liv _really _knew how to kiss. Alex's hands were now wandering, pushing her closer. They rested on her lower back, trailing down to her perfect round ass. "God, Alex," she moaned, then her lips were back on hers, hungrily.

When they pulled away for air, they rested their foreheads on each other's. "I just realized how long I've been gone," Alex breathed.

Olivia chuckled. "Sorry about that."

"Mm, no," she pecked the brunette's lips. "No, don't be sorry."

"Okay," she smiled and stole another kiss.

"You're so good at that," Alex said. "I wish I could stay, Liv, but my family is going to start to wonder."

"I understand. Thank you, Alex, for everything." she kissed the girl again, this time more chastely.

"You're always welcome. See you soon, Olivia." she couldn't help but bring Olivia's lips to hers just one more time.

* * *

Alex usually liked vacation, but she was anxiously awaiting returning to school. She couldn't keep Olivia out of her mind. And that kiss, God, she felt a chill go through her body when she thought of her little make out session with Olivia. At the same time she felt giddy; she had dreamed of kissing the beautiful brunette and Olivia had wanted to kiss her back. She kept simply thinking, _wow._

When Monday finally came, Alex found herself to be a little nervous. _What am I supposed to say to her now? Can I kiss her again? Does she regret it?_

She hesitantly walked into second period, Abbie questioning her but she wasn't really listening. She slipped into her seat next to Olivia, and her smile and her soft "Hi," made Alex melt.

"I missed you," she blurted out.

Olivia's smile widened. "Really?"

"Yeah...after Thanksgiving, I just...I couldn't wait to see you. Nothing even really happened during break, I just wanted to be with you. Liv, I-I...oh, I'm rambling. I'm sorry."

"Alex, it's okay. I missed you, too. I love being around you. I'm glad you feel the same." she discreetly stroked her hair, smiling sweetly. Alex sighed, happily. "I wish I could kiss you right now." Olivia whispered.

"Me, too," she replied. "Let's meet in the courtyard after school? If it's not raining?"

"Of course," Olivia said.

* * *

It was not raining, and football season had ended, so Alex met Olivia in the courtyard as promised. They escaped behind a tree, out of sight. "Hi," Alex said breathlessly.

"Hi," Olivia immediately kissed her. Alex's arms wrapped around her neck, reciprocating the soft kiss. "Mmm. I've been waiting all day for that."

"Me, too." Alex smiled. "I've been waiting since I met you for that." She kissed her cheek. "For all of this."

"You're amazing," the older girl pulled her closer and kissed her lips again. It was more heated this time as they got lost in each other, forgetting about time and everyone else. They slid down the trunk of the tree, sitting and holding each other.

"Liv? What do I call you?"

"What do you _call _me?"

"I mean...are you my girlfriend?"

"I would love to be that for you," she replied, kissing her forehead. "As long as you would like me to be."

"Of course," Alex said, smiling. "Of course."

They were about to lean in for another kiss when footsteps behind them pulled them away from each other. "Oh, there you are." Elliot said. Most of the time, Olivia was happy to see her best friend. Right now she wasn't.

"Hi, El," she said. "Need something?"

"I was just looking for you. Did you get the pre-calc homework?"

"Yeah. I don't get it either."

"Damn," Elliot kicked the ground. "Hi, Alex."

"Hi," she replied, laying her head on Olivia's shoulder. The brunette smiled and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Did I miss something?" he asked.

Olivia hesitated. "Alex is...my girlfriend." she looked to Alex for her reaction and she smiled, clearly happy.

"God, finally!" Elliot exclaimed. "I knew it would happen, but it took you so long, and Liv talked about you so much; I was kind of thinking, 'hurry up', you know?"

His best friend was clearly embarrassed. "El. Shut up."

"You talked about me?"

"Yeah," Elliot continued. "She was always ranting about how beautiful and amazing you were and how much she wanted to be with you, and how sad she was that she could never be with you. I knew when I saw you that you liked her, too, though. She just wouldn't listen to me."

"Elliot. Shut. Up."

Alex smiled. "That's really sweet, Liv." Elliot gave her a knowing smile.

"Alright, you were right, I was wrong. Happy?"

"Of course. I guess I'll leave you two alone; if you finish the homework, Liv, lend it to me."

"Sure, what else do you keep me around for?" she rolled her eyes.

"You're the best." he said, walking off.

"You _talked _about me?" Alex asked again.

"Incessantly. It was kind of embarrassing," she admitted, covering her face with her hands.

Alex smiled. "It's adorable. I love that you think about me enough to talk about me."

"I think about you a lot."

"What do you think about me?" her smile was becoming more flirty.

"I'll have to tell you," Olivia leaned in, and her lips met with Alex's.

* * *

The following week, Abbie and Alex were walking to second period when Abbie suddenly gasped. "Sorry, I just saw the guy I like."

"Oh, really? Tell me about him," Alex instantly regretted saying that as her friend droned on about this guy's hotness.

"So, you? Do you have anyone you're interested in lately?" Abbie was always pushing her to get a boyfriend - she hadn't had one in so long and there _were _guys who were interested in her, or so Abbie said. Alex knew there were guys, but she didn't care. She only wanted Olivia, and now she had her.

"No, I'm...um, I'm taken actually."

"What! Since when?"

"Last week."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged. "Forgot."

"Who is it?"  
"Um..." the bell rang and she sighed with relief as they scurried off to class. Alex slid into her seat and received a little kiss on the cheek from Olivia, which she accepted and returned. When she looked over at Abbie, her eyes were wider than anything.

**A/N: Please review!**

**-Lulamae**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I changed the rating on this chapter because of smut. Hopefully that won't bother anyone. This chapter was a little short and fluffy because I've been pretty busy lately.**

**SVU doesn't belong to me.**

Alex disregarded Abbie's look and simply went along with her day, meeting with Olivia at the end of school. It had become their routine quickly - but the weather had drastically changed as December came, so they met in a corner of the commons. "I wanna take you out." Alex said suddenly, a week after the Abbie debacle. Her old friend had suddenly decided to give her the silent treatment, but it didn't bother Alex as much as she thought it would.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Like a real date. Flowers and candlelight and everything. Or we could just go get some pizza and take a walk." she shrugged. "Anything you want to do."

"It doesn't matter to me, as long as I'm with you," she said softly.

"So I can surprise you?"

"Of course, Liv."

"This Saturday? Five thirty?"

"Yes." Alex smiled.

"Can't wait." Olivia declared, kissing her girlfriend's cheek.

They both counted down the days until Saturday and when it finally came, they darted about, anxious and excited at the same time. Alex put on her favorite red dress, black stockings, and even her favorite matching bra and panties set, which was black as well, with a little lace. She told her mother she was going to pick Olivia up to hang out, and when her mother inquired about her fancy dress, she told her she had just felt like dressing up. An eyebrow was raised, but her mother said nothing else.

Meanwhile, Olivia was sobbing into her pillow as she heard her mom slam the door. They had gotten in a fight again, and it was one of the worst. Every insult that was hurled at Olivia felt like she was being stabbed. She so often pretended none of her mother's words could hurt her, but now, after years, it felt like she had broken Olivia. She couldn't take it anymore.

She tried to pull herself together and get ready for Alex, who would be there any minute. When she arrive, she immediately saw that there was something wrong. "Liv...what happened?"

She shook her head. "Not important. You look really nice."

"Really, what happened? You look like you've been crying really hard. It was your mom, wasn't it?"

Olivia squeezed her lips together in an attempt not to cry. "I just...nothing I do is good enough anymore." her voice cracked she she broke down again.

Alex held her close. "Baby, you know what she says isn't true, right?"

"I know...it just hurts. It hurts so much." she sobbed. "I'm so sorry, I was gonna give you this great night and a real date and instead I'm crying. You don't deserve this."

"Olivia, you're so strong. You put up with this every day. You should be allowed to cry. I wouldn't have liked it if you had kept it all in tonight." she wiped tears from Olivia's face and kissed her softly. "Do you wanna just stay here tonight? I mean, if your mom is still around..."

"She's not, she's gone for the night. We can just stay here."

"Good."

"You dressed up so nice, though, I feel so bad."

"Don't. I don't care about going out. I just want to be with you."

That made Olivia smile a little. "How did I get so lucky?" Alex smiled back and kissed her. "You look so beautiful tonight." Olivia said.

"Let's go sit down - these heels are killing me and I wanna hold you." Alex admitted, slipping off her heels, and her girlfriend laughed. They made their way to Olivia's small bedroom and crawled onto the bed, their arms around each other, sharing little kisses. "You feeling any better, Liv?"

"Much better. I'm glad we stayed in tonight." the kiss they shared this time was a little more heated and passionate. Alex's tongue requested entrance and Olivia granted it to her, her hands beginning to roam. Olivia's lips trailed across the blonde's jawline and down her neck, nibbling lightly at the base of her throat as she straddled her.

"Oh my God," she moaned throatily. Olivia's hands found her breasts, touching her through the fabric of her dress. "Wait," Alex stopped her, reaching back and unzipping her dress, pushing it down so it pooled at the bottom of her feet. Olivia gazed at her, seeing all her exposed, creamy skin and sighed.

"Alex...I...you're so beautiful." she returned to kissing the girl's neck as she tilted her head to give her more access. As she moved back to give her a long, deep kiss on the lips, she felt Alex fumbling with the buttons on the top she was wearing. She finally got them all unbuttoned and threw her shirt to the side. Next her pants were discarded, and they were in front of each other in barely anything.

Olivia's hands cautiously reached around to unfasten Alex's bra. "Can I...?"

"Please," Alex replied breathlessly. She tossed the bra away and leaned in for another kiss. Her hands cautiously felt her breasts. When her fingertips brushed her nipples, Alex broke away from her lips and gasped. The pads of her thumbs rubbed her gently, causing Alex's core to pulse. Then Olivia was kissing her neck again. "Oh, God," Alex groaned when she felt the brunette twist her nipple slightly.

"Does that feel good, sweetie?" she asked softly.

"Uh-huh..." Alex moaned. Olivia's lips began moving down from her neck to her breasts, giving them special attention until she moved down to her stomach. Her hand hovered above the other girl's black panties.

"You want me to touch you?"

"God, yes! Yes, please."

Olivia nodded, kissed her stomach again, and dipped her hand into her panties. She was wet and hot and very needy. Olivia ran her fingers along wet folds, noticing as the blonde's breathing got heavy and she emitted little moans. Her fingertips explored, touching her everywhere but her clit, where Alex needed her most. She removed her hand and sucked on her fingers. Alex's cheeks were flushed with a bright red. "Liv," she breathed.

"What is it?"

"Please. I want you." she said, her voice wavering with her sudden shyness. "I want this."

"I want you, too, sweetie." Olivia said. She crawled up to kiss Alex's lips, then made her way down again. She slid her black panties down her legs, along with her stockings. She gently ran her tongue along Alex's folds, feeling her shiver. "Do you like that?" Alex's was too out of breath to say anything but nod. Olivia gently sucked on her clit, causing the blonde to moan loudly. She slipped a finger into her, continuing to suck on her most sensitive area.

"Y-you can go harder," Alex stammered. Olivia gently pushed another finger into her tight center, and Alex's hands tangled into her hair. "Oh, God, that feels so good." Olivia couldn't help but smile a little at her accomplishment. She sucked a little harder on her clit and pumped her fingers a little faster, feeling her thighs begin to tremble with her impending orgasm. "Olivia, I-I'm going to come."

Olivia let it happen, continuing to give her as much pleasure as she could until the blonde's orgasm faded and she couldn't take it anymore. It was one of the most intense ones she had ever experienced - she had been with boyfriends in the past, many times, but often she never got anything from it and she had to rely on her hand or the tiny vibrator she had bought from Spencer's when she turned sixteen. All she could say was, "wow."

The brunette burst out laughing. "Yeah, 'wow'," she said. She laid beside her and kissed her again, letting her taste herself. "Mmm, I'm glad you enjoyed that, baby." she said. "Was it your first time...?"

"Not official 'first time', no. First time with another girl? Yes." Alex smiled, and something in the smile made Olivia think she had made her feel better than any boy she had been with. Shivering, she crawled under the covers, inviting Olivia to join her. She embraced her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." she said. Alex's eyes widened. "I do, Alex, I'm in love with you."

"I love you, too," she replied earnestly, snuggling into her warm embrace. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Olivia, overwhelmed with emotion and love, kissed Alex's lips a final time and held her, listening as her breathing became steady.

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**-Lulamae**


End file.
